


【影日】灭火

by Kyomitsu0911



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyomitsu0911/pseuds/Kyomitsu0911
Summary: *看完401话有感*论成年人如何解决比赛的后劲*宫侑，惨，宫侑
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 78





	【影日】灭火

赛场的人还没散尽，他俩就已经相互推搡着进了洗手间隔间，关门，重重落锁。影山甚至都等不及这些，日向一只手还在努力地够到门锁，他就一脚踢关上门，按着日向后脑勺吻上去，像黑豹饿得胃痛了突然见到它觊觎已久的那只活泼的橙色梅花鹿。日向一边“影山你等一等喂！先把门！门关好”地躲避他密不透风的吻，一边艰难地伸手按下门锁，咔哒，提起的心也随之轰然落地。他刚锁好门，影山就将他困在怀里，彻彻底底封死他的所有逃跑路线，一手揪着他后脑勺的头发缠绵地吻他，一手已经往他身后下摸，手掌完整包裹住他一半多屁股，慢条斯理地揉捏起来。吻断断续续的，日向趁着口唇分离的间隙调侃他：

“影山，你这样揉，动作真的好像变态大叔。”

“啊啊？你之前那个盯着我看的眼神才变态大叔呢，呆子。”

影山发挥他越来越变态的臂力将日向抱到抽水箱上坐好，日向立刻用腿钳住他的腰不让他后退，用手捧住影山的脸颊，细密而诚实地和他激烈热吻。影山薄一些的唇面紧紧地重压着日向更丰厚柔软的唇瓣，他咬日向，敦促他张开嘴，于是舌头推来推去，呼吸频率都共振，狭小空间里接吻的水声能荡起回音，日向一边舒服地接吻，一边伸手轻轻触摸影山的身材、发达的胸肌和腹肌，一块一块，线条流畅分明，轻按时很柔软，下一刻绷紧了又像石块。影山被他摸得浑身燥热，膝盖往他两腿间一顶，松开他，两个人额头抵着额头喘气。

“……你好色。”

影山的手指在往他黑色的队服下探——他们才结束比赛，队服还没换，汗水也没完全擦干，衣服还紧密地、湿湿地紧贴在皮肤上，把身体轮廓极其色情地勾勒出来，比如影山的腰线和日向的大腿。日向的手指还埋在影山湿淋淋的头发里，闻言短促地笑了一声，反击道：

“明明最色的那个人是你。刚刚比赛到兴起时，我看到你在网对面咬舌了，”日向的眼睛像情欲火辣地燃烧的太阳，落进影山波涛汹涌的湖底，“你那时就在想这个了吧？色山君。”

“是，我就是想和你做，怎么样。”影山也十分坦诚地将他眼里的灼热传递回去。

日向看着他的表情，伸出拇指，指腹极具暗示意味地摩挲着影山因接吻而变得湿润微红的下唇。他早就硬了，光是影山穿着队服用这种情欲里的眼神看着他，他就能心脏狂跳，更别提影山用那能给樱桃梗打结的舌头调教他的嘴唇时。之所以说影山坦诚，除了那双同样灼烧着的眼睛，还有下面：他拿大腿不轻不重地压蹭着日向硬得发疼的胯间。嘴上说着“是”，心里想着“是，给我快点”，不愧是影山。日向笑了，他小狗般小小咬了一口影山的鼻尖，说：

“真坦诚啊……那就来吧！”

说着还用缠住影山腰的腿踢了一脚影山的屁股。

影山像猫因兴奋而竖瞳一样盯住日向。他微微张开口，露出红润柔软、晶亮湿润的内唇，舌头像是勾引般伸出来一点点，只有那么一点点，猫儿舔水般，却足以让日向难以自控地送上自己的嘴唇，去抢，去争着尝那舌头的味道。可恶，好色，太色了，影山这个混蛋——想不了那么多，大脑叫嚣着只想亲他，只想被他吻到闭气吻到浑身瘫软下体透湿——日向急不可耐地去咬他。他是对的，他对影山的绝对信任也是对的，影山不负他望，热烈缠裹着他急切的舌头，推回他嘴里，吸吮他的声音黏糊糊湿漉漉，大得任何此时进洗手间的人都要听到都要脸红。

咕啾，唔嗯，嗯，啾，啵，哈嗯……

被汗水紧贴着皮肤的衣服能凸显肌肉的形状，也盖不住下体的蓬勃。影山的裤裆已经鼓鼓囊囊胀起来一大包，顶得日向臀缝都瘙痒起来。太急了，好像比赛根本不够挥霍荷尔蒙，火完全泄不够，要这样天雷勾地火地来一次才淋漓尽致——

“影山，”他听到自己颤抖但兴奋的声音，“快点，帮我给后面……唔嗯……”

影山没给他发言权，不用日向催促，他也打算这么做。他偏着头，换了个角度吻回去，吃日向的嘴唇，像是要这样把日向也全部囫囵吞枣地吃进嘴里。日向被他大口大口的吮吻吸得氧气尽失，眼泪混进汗水、汗水混进嘴角换气时不停地流下来的津液，顺着下巴流成一小股甘泉，蜿蜒暧昧，从颈线爬下来。这呆子为什么这么色情，为什么——影山带着这种半兴奋半疑惑的心情将日向的裤子胡乱地扒下来挂到衣帽架上，手指往日向后面一伸：湿得一塌糊涂，简直洪灾泛滥的级别，比我还要急。

“你自己玩弄过？”

“哈……是平时，不是比赛前……我可是用的比影山要小一点的尺寸哦……唔！”

“没有润滑剂，将就一下。”

影山舔湿手指，直接伸进去了三根，柔和糜软的肉穴贪吃又热乎，在正主还没进来前就热情地迎上来，包裹住二传完美的手指。他一边由内而外地逐级递加深度，一边带了点节奏，手指曲张的角度增大，偶尔弯起，抠挖内壁，寻找日向的那个点。日向身体开始颤抖，一边试着慢慢打开双腿，一边缓慢地往上掀卷自己的队服，卷到锁骨，然后咬住一角，抓住影山撑在自己身侧的另一只手，往自己胸前带，发出呜呜的含混不清的声音。没晒黑的偏白的胸上的乳头又粉又可爱地硬挺着，影山立刻明白，从喉咙里发出一声冷笑，放弃接吻，低头给日向舔他同样瘙痒急切的乳尖，同时手指按上日向的前列腺位置。日向“唔”地一颤，嘴里的衣服卷骤然松落。

“……好多水。”影山含着他的乳头抬眼看他狼狈的潮红汗湿的脸颊。

“还不是因为想着你才……啊！呜、呜嗯……你轻一点……”日向怕进洗手间的人听到造成不良影响，没敢叫太大声，“你快点、快点进来……慢死了……”

影山低声笑，听得日向心尖发颤。他故意用粗糙的舌面慢条斯理地碾过日向的乳尖，离开时舌尖轻轻一挑那颗小珠，日向就又剧烈地一抖，立刻喘息着控诉地瞪他。他把日向的手带过来，抓住自己的裤腰：“你自己来。”

“小，小气鬼。”

日向小声嘟囔，立刻被影山咬了一口耳垂。他垂着眼，猛地往下一拉，影山勃起的阴茎就弹了出来，他松了一口气，对着自己朝思暮想、此刻最想的东西小声说了一句“欢迎”，影山恶劣地突然一按他的前列腺，“迎”字就被卡碎了咽回肚里，化成一声情欲焚身的呻吟。差不多了。二传拽过对手的脚踝，把他摆成门户大开的姿势，往前颠了颠腰，试着顶了顶下面那张翕动的、晶亮湿润的小嘴。

“日向，手往后撑，把自己撑稳。下面露出来。”

“你是下令的国王吗……唔、后面好硌人……”

“等一下。”

影山干脆利落地脱了上半身的球衣，又一把扯过被他挂在衣帽钩上的日向的球服裤，一黑一白叠在一起，垫在日向后臀。日向这才舒了口气，伸出手指戳了戳他上臂因用力而浮雕般凸起的肌肉，小声问：

“不怕弄脏吗？”

“什么？”

“咱俩的队服，垫……垫在我下面的话，会被那个……水，弄湿的。”日向没好意思说是什么水，他有点羞，想扭过头躲开影山的眼神。

影山有些莫名其妙地看着他：“不是你自己说的后面硌人吗？”

他已经扶着自己在入口上下蹭动地试探了，说完才反应过来日向是什么意思，“嗤”了一声，又接了一句：“怕弄脏就自己好好吃进去，别流出来。”

“……影山！！！/////”你这彻头彻尾的混蛋！混蛋！

影山抽出湿黏的手指，按住他的大腿，扶着阴茎慢慢挤入他一张一合等待已久的穴口。紫红和嫩红色调对比冲击，坚硬和柔软的触感对比冲击，日向仰头，脖颈仰出天鹅般的曲线，发出溺水之人才有的呜咽叹息。随后他抱住影山的脖子，亲了亲二传重新沁出细汗的额头：

“快点，用力，全部都给我。”

“可以内射的意思？”

“总之怎样都好，你快……呜啊！啊！嗯、嗯啊！”

影山操他从来不提前打招呼，不说“那我进来了”，常常导致他猝不及防地射出来，今天两个人的热切焦急使他的动作更加激狠，日向还没反应过来，他第一下就找到了敏感点，然后顶着那里狠狠地冲撞。黑狼队员差点尖叫出声，一口咬上操他的人的宽厚肩膀，泪水就从眼角一颗接一颗地滚落下来。

好舒服……呜……

如果说高中时的互相解决是影山单方面施虐和日向勉强承受，那么现在的沸腾融化就是技巧和蛮力加持下的激烈角逐。影山的腰力极好，又是控制力道的天才，他调匀呼吸，腰像波浪一样迅疾又灵活地摆动着，拔出来时带着点往上勾的角度，插进去时打着圈地磨，力度大开大合，每一下操进去，出来都能带出黏腻湿漉的一滩水，日向的。

日向咬紧下唇，感受自己最喜欢的硬热的粗大肉棒猛烈又细致地碾平自己内里的每一寸皱褶软肉，直直捣上敏感点，将微痛感和快感绝妙地结合起来，高压水柱般将廉耻心和顾虑冲击得七零八落。他的二传，因为他在场上的诱惑而兴奋，因为他而勃起，那双熟悉的有力的手臂正稳稳当当地环抱着他，将他箍紧，钉在身下对准了发狠地操，微微眯着眼睛，认真的汗水从对方头顶甩到自己头顶。影山此刻的表情总是极其认真，又极其迷乱，为了能更好发力或是被夹得舒服了而从喉咙里发出的低沉的“嗯、嗯”的声音，随着鼻息喷洒到日向脸上，激得他一个激灵。床叫着的影山好性感，认真、热烈又享受地操他的影山好帅，就像在场上比赛时一样享受、一样帅气……

日向把影山的肩膀咬得斑斑驳驳全是牙印，双眼迷离，发出快乐到难以忍耐的呻吟，凑在影山耳旁破碎地喘息：

“好棒……太厉害了，影山，太厉害了……再多、给我多一点……”

影山重重地“啧”了一声，将他的腿弯架到肩膀上，更用力地抽插：“给我闭嘴，呆子……”

日向迷迷糊糊地笑，笑到一半就被影山的动作打断，笑声不得不扭曲成抽泣般上气不接下气的喘息和呜咽。 顶得好深，太深了，影山的手指很长，阴茎也很长， 能够捅到小腹上方位置的那种……

影山伏在他肩窝里种下一连串吻痕，抬起头见他被自己颠动得一抖一抖，头发都贴在墙上上下磨蹭，一头洇湿的深浅不一的橘色柔软地散乱着，心里就有个地方悄悄松动。他又把日向往上颠了颠，腾出右手仰起头，猫一样啃日向弧度柔润的下巴，日向被他撒娇般的亲昵爱抚弄得心痒，忍着呻吟拨开他前额的刘海、想低头亲亲他时，他空闲的右手突然握住日向已经开始流泪的下体，猛地一撸，日向原本前倾的身体瞬间向后弹去，腰弯得像拉满的弓，下颌线和脖颈几乎绷成一条直线，浑身颤抖，张着口什么都叫不出来。一股一股浓稠的精液喷溅在影山身上，他抱着日向前倾，没射完的就全部蹭到日向裸露的腹部。

他俩都一身滴滴答答下落的浊白，影山伸手抹了一把自己身上的黏糊糊的液体，将手凑到日向面前：“好快啊……你自己的东西。”

日向两眼失神地看了他一会，似乎没从高潮的余韵里缓过劲。他看着影山修长的骨节分明的手指，以为是影山要他舔，于是想也不想就张开嘴，湿润柔软的小舌头笨拙地在指缝和指尖翻卷，吞深时嘴唇微抿，吐出时唇肉外翻，微肿，充血红润。影山倒吸一口凉气，下意识地夹住日向的舌头，日向被夹痛了，“唔”一声，仿佛才逐渐清醒过来。他张开嘴，想把影山的手指吐掉，影山反而搔了搔他敏感的上颚，激得他“啊！”地惊叫出声，拼命扭开头，伸着舌头含混不清地反抗道：

“影山，不要玩、不……唔嗯……”

影山居然又笑了。他拿开手，把日向从抽水箱上抱下来，让人背对自己扶好水箱，然后拍了拍身下人的腰：“下去。屁股翘高点。”

“不用你说我也知……唔嗯！啊！哈啊！”

高中时他就捏过日向的翘屁股，方才前戏时也上手揉了揉，但都不同于现在。巴西的修炼之旅让日向全身都得到了锻炼和提升，如果说高中时影山还感觉手感不错，那么现在与高中相比，高中可算得上是单薄：蜜肉从指缝溢出来，手指在饱满的臀肌里陷下去，再加上打沙排时臀部被沙滩裤好好包裹着没有被晒得很黑，因此这一幕看起来像陷进奶油或棉花。他应该有好好地做过臀桥训练，影山想，然后把住他的腰胯，往后一带，榫卯咬合，再次把自己严丝合缝地嵌进去。

“啊——！呼啊！呜！嗯！”

日向塌下腰，咬住自己的手臂，防止自己难耐地叫出声。他腰偏后面有两个小窝，越绷紧肌肉把腰往下压，那两个小窝越清楚。影山听说过这种被称为“圣涡”的腰窝，现在它在日向的身上突然出现，盛着两窝亮晶晶的汗，像盛着蜂蜜，堪比日向从巴西给他带回来的惊喜。他伸手按了按它们，心下欣喜，嘴上却说：

“要是你拉伸时能像现在这样把腰塌下去，也不至于多败给我那么几次。”

在这种关键时刻还在多一句废话！日向愤恨地抬腿，马尥蹄子一样踢了影山一脚：“闭嘴！”

影山没回答，闷头重新操进去。后入更方便控制，也能干得更深更爽，他啪啪地顶撞拍打着日向的后臀，撞得日向的大腿和臀肉都剧烈抖动起来。后穴出的水太多，肠肉被操得像熟烂的果实，汁水四溢，影山一插进去就能迅速地吸裹成他的形状，抽插时噗嗤噗嗤的水声响得两个人的脸都被臊得通红。日向跟着影山的节奏收缩后穴，在他带来的快感浪潮里沉浮，撑在墙上的手指曲起又舒张，指节被捏得泛白，他发出承受了过度欢愉的痛苦声音，半扭着头，眼睛里泪光闪烁，一只手向后胡乱地挥抓：

“影山、影山……影山……我……唔……”

他想抱着自己。影山会意，立刻把他捞起来，靠在自己怀里，站着做爱。二传的手臂铁链般横锁住攻手的腰肢，日向因为要抬着臀迎合影山的动作，有些站不稳，回头仰着脸去看环抱着他的人，影山此时正好也侧低下头来，两对微红的眼睛只对视了片刻，就吻在了一起。吻了一小会，影山率先松开，啜了啜日向的脸颊，低声说：

“……要去了。”

日向眼角还有泪痕：“我、我已经……不行……”

影山视线下移：日向的前端又在一点一点地往外吐白浊液了。他当机立断，伸手堵住马眼，命令道：“等着我一起。”

日向终于有了哭腔：“不要！放开……放开我，让我射……混蛋国王！呜……好难受……”

他死命捶打影山的手臂，有几拳捶到了影山的骨头，影山闷哼一声，愈发加快了冲撞的速度。日向已经开始浑身发抖，双眼渐渐失去焦距，他抽插数十下，顶到日向前列腺的一瞬间，挪开指腹，日向便和他一起挺身喷射出来。

大片空白在马桶盖上溅开，微凉的液体填满了后穴，影山没拔出来，只往外面动了一下，一缕细细的白色涓流就从后面沿着大腿蜿蜒而下，一直流到日向脚踝。橘发小个子察觉到腿上攀爬的异样感，喘匀了气，回头嫌弃道：

“你还是给我弄脏了。”

“是你没全部吃进去。”

日向差点跳起来：“我咬得那么紧，明明是你先往后退的！而且，你射了那么多，就算、就算我现在没让它流下来，你难道要一直留着它在里面让我发烧吗！”

影山低头瞪日向，日向抬头瞪影山。两个人眼睛睁得圆鼓鼓，互不相让地瞪了一会，又一起笑了出来。日向踮起脚想吻他，影山把他按下去，低头凑近他的嘴唇，问：

“舒服了吗？火泄够了吗？”

日向咬他下唇，狡黠一笑：“没有。我想再来一次。”

影山也笑，拿手指暗示般地捏了捏日向全是汗水的滑腻腻的腰，从他身体里退出来。日向被推坐到马桶盖上，看着面前人半跪在地上，那张池面的脸毫不犹豫地靠近自己的阴茎，不由得屏住呼吸。影山张口，伸出舌尖试了试日向的味道，他抬眼看已经开始喘气的人，只留给日向一个足以使人心跳骤停的上目线，就将日向全部吞进去：

“如你所愿。”

宫侑：草啊我到底为什么要被派来叫小翔阳是的我知道你俩感情甚笃但是能不能不要找这种公众场合开搞你们知道我在门口都能听到这边放浪的声音了吗拜托了倒是为我感到抱歉啊（吐魂. jpg）


End file.
